1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rods and more particularly, to locking storage systems for fishing rods, which allow a plurality of fishing rods to be stored and locked on a vessel or the like, when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Avid anglers engaging in some types of fishing may utilize 4, 6, or more expensive fishing rods in the course of a fishing day. Because these rods are somewhat cumbersome they are often left unattended, for example in the cockpit of a vessel. Not surprisingly, it is not at all uncommon for these rods to be stolen off a boat while the vessel is docked overnight at a marina, left unattended at a fuel dock, or even when stopped at a traffic light while the boat is being pulled. Similarly, rods being transported in a vehicle or stored in a garage are also targets of thieves. In short, any time fishing rods are left unattended and unsecured the potential for theft exists. While several locking mechanisms for fishing rods exist, these either lock only the actual fishing rod (and not the reel) or require a cumbersome box to encase all or part of the rod/reel combination. Moreover, many of the existing designs do not allow for quick, unencumbered access to fishing gear when locking attributes are not required, and do not offer effective duality of use for storing related boating or fishing items such as gaffs, boat brushes, or boat hooks.
Vertically supported tubular rod holders with downward slots, which accommodate reel stems, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099 are very common. This type of holder is inexpensive, typically manufactured to be suitable for a marine environment, offers flexible mounting options, and allows the fisherman to utilize the rack both for storage/transport and while he/she is actively fishing. However, this holder offers no security against theft.
Simple ‘rod type’ locking mechanisms, such as the truck bumper-mounted unit described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,473 provide a simple solution to the prevention of theft, however designs requiring full removal of the locking rod preclude installation on many of the available mounting surfaces of a boat (such as under a gunwale with an overhang, or on the inner surface of a narrow transom). This is because there must be an unobstructed area on one side of the unit equal to the locking-rod length to allow full removal of the locking rod. Moreover, such a design exposes a significant portion of the locking rod, inviting would-be thieves to simply cut the rod and remove the fishing rod and reel combinations. Finally, such locking devices are limited in their ability to lock reels other than spinning reels (e.g. conventional reels or fly reels) because these types of reels do not have a reel stem which sets the main body of the reel off from the fishing rod.
Enclosed designs, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,499,248 B2 and 4,572,416 are typically intended for automobile roof top transport of rods and are not suitable for boats because they require an inordinate amount of space. Perhaps more importantly, the unit obviously cannot be used to hold rods that need to be quickly and easily accessed, such as while fishing.
Semi-enclosed designs, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,170 may offer some protection from theft and relative ease of access, however this ease of access can be enjoyed only when the somewhat cumbersome cover is removed, requiring significant storage space somewhere on the boat. In addition, this design is limited with respect to the breadth of reel sizes that it can accommodate. Because the locking cover must be designed and permanently installed to accommodate the largest fishing rod/reel(s). However, smaller rod/reel combinations may not be enclosed snugly enough to prevent their disassembly and subsequent removal from the rack.
Similarly, such limitations deem these designs ill-suited for storing related boating accessories such as gaffs, boat brushes, and boat hooks. Such semi-enclosed or enclosed designs often require a user to relieve tension on the fishing line on a Rod/Reel Combination stored in the unit so that the enclosure can properly conceal the Rod/Reel Combinations, inviting the opportunity for tangles and dangerous dangling tackle. Moreover, this design requires more installation space as there are (2) independent units, which must installed. Finally, the specific design cited requires the use of 2 separate padlocks to secure the rods, reducing convenience.
Single-fishing rod locking devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,306 and 5,361,611 appear to provide some security and possible ease of access. However such designs obviously provide storage for only a single fishing rod. Storing multiple fishing rods would obviously require multiple padlocks, multiple mountings, etc, thus greatly increasing complexity of both installation and use.
Accordingly, there is an established need for locking storage systems for fishing rods, which may be locked to prevent unauthorized removal of the fishing rods (rod/reel units), when they are left unattended, but which provides convenient access to gear when the rack is not locked.